


High

by Nitroid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Venom shows Eddie how good he makes him feel.M/M, sfw version.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling what Eddie feels is just part of sharing the same body. very much implied M/M

Venom climbs up the side of the building in great bounds, clawed hands grabbing at the concrete and ripping bits of paint off the sides. His breath came in growls as he sped up his pace, completely at ease despite the height of his body defying Earth’s gravity, absolutely exhilarated to be out and free.

_Free._

He loved the sound of that human word, formed from a beautiful language to begin with. He especially loved hearing his human say it, and when Eddie was gasping, writhing beneath him, hips bucking up and off the bed or Venom’s thighs, completely giving himself to his favorite parasite. The scent of Eddie’s come mixed with Venom’s own fluid was an intoxicating memory. Venom’s grin of teeth widened as a thought crossed his mind. He sent flashes of his memories of sex with Eddie, a human-like reproductive activity that made his host feel waves of pleasure that Venom thoroughly enjoyed sharing through their bond.

“Stop!”

Eddie’s voice sent ripples of a strange sort of emotion that puzzled his symbiote. It seemed to be a blend of bittersweet threads of feelings - surprise, embarrassment, a little shame, and a quiet thrill that intrigued Venom.

“Did I embarrass you?” Venom croons, reaching the top of the building and taking up a crouched position. “It’s only us, Eddie.”

“I-I know!” Eddie’s voice was muffled as he protested in vain. “I just… it’s just… it’s not something…”

Venom throws his head up into a laugh that sounded vaguely sinister. “I love everything about you, Eddie.”

With that, he launches off the building to the next one, sending tendrils of his own tentacles to grasp hold of the structures and surfaces for balance. Eddie’s fear is palpable, so obvious that Venom can almost taste it as adrenaline courses through his veins. Venom takes pity on his host’s fear of heights, landing on a sub-structure that connects to the sides of a tall finance building that towers over a bustling street. From their high vantage point, the nightlife going on below appears as small as ants.

Eddie gasps as Venom sheds from his skin, sliding away and leaving his human host shivering and clinging onto the metal structures of the city’s finance tower. It’s 2:53 AM, and there are no other humans around, especially not at that height. Paralyzed by fear, Eddie sucks in a few deep breaths to calm himself. Venom slid out of his body, forming his own in a painstakingly long process, or so it seemed to Eddie, who was running on pure adrenaline and unbridled fear.

When the familiar, cheeky grin manifested before him, Eddie felt a spike of annoyance at being left hanging from a high spot when Venom knew what he was afraid of.

“Eddie.” Venom curled his arms around him lovingly. “Do you love me?”

“You’re terrible.” Exhaling a sigh of relief, Eddie sank into his embrace. “Of course I do.”

As Eddie chuckled nervously, Venom sensed a strong wave of trust radiating from Eddie’s emotional tank, accompanied by relief. It surprised his symbiote to know that no matter what he’d just been put through, Eddie would always forgive him. The knowledge of that sent thrills of something akin to a sweet blend of pleasure and excitement zinging through Venom.

Holding his human close, Venom lifted him off the metal edge of the building and into his arms.

“You are so perfect.” Venom murmurs into Eddie’s ear, holding him against his torso protectively. “My Eddie.”

_Mine._

As he hears the voice of his symbiote echo within his mind, Eddie slides his arms around Venom’s shoulders, one hand reaching up to touch Venom’s cheek.

“I’m yours.”


End file.
